Out of This World
by steflynno
Summary: Edward is a cocky jerk who has just returned to Forks for his 11th grade year. Upon arriving he meets Bella a sexy half-vampire. He's convinced that Bella will want him, but too bad Bella doesn't play with humans. Edward OCC for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at writing a fan-fiction. Please R&R.**

***I do not own any of these Twilight characters***

EPOV

I can't believe that I was forced to move back to this shitty place of Forks, Washington. I can't blame anyone except for that stupid slut Tanya. Seriously she knew how I was, but she still wanted to a piece of me. Of course when she realized that I was still the guy that is only worried about a quick fuck, she had to go all stalker on me. When she tried to break into my house, Carlisle and Esme decided to put their foot down. They packed me and my siblings up, and moved us all back to Forks, Washington. I originally moved to Forks at the age of 3 years old when Carlisle and Esme adopted me. They had already adopted Rosalie and Jasper, which are fraternal twins and Emmett when they were newborns. The last to be adopted into the Cullen family was Alice at the age of five. Alice and I are the same age, being 17 years old, and the rest of my siblings are 18 years old. We left Forks at the beginning of my freshman year of high school, when Carlisle got a chance to be head director at the local hospital in Denali, Alaska. I had already had a reputation at Forks as being the local playboy. Girls swooned over me, and of course they had every right too. I knew I was devilish handsome, with my unruly bronze sex hair, piercing green eyes, chiseled face features, and a body that looked to be sculpted from Adonis himself. My siblings always went on at how I was a cocky, egotistical, self-centered bastard, but hell that was just the way I was. If you don't like the way I am, you can get the fuck out of my face. That was my motto in this world. Every girl at Forks knew it before I left, and eventually all the girls in Denali knew it too. Bitches are only worth one thing and one thing only, and that is getting head. Don't get me wrong when I'm with a girl I make sure they get their kicks too, because there is nothing better in this world then a pussy tightening around my cock. I also have no problem getting the girls that I want. Not one single girl has ever told me no. Again I can't blame them, because if I was a chick there would be no way in hell I could say no to me. Denali offered a wider variety of girls for me, so I never really got bored with my options. Forks is a totally different story. The only two girls here are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, and I popped those cherries the summer before 8th grade. Oh well, I guess I can't be choosy with my options. I just hope they aren't too loose for me to be able to get some pleasure. Only time will tell, because I know within the first few minutes of seeing them, I'll have them wrapped around my cock. I was interrupted in my musing from Jasper and Emmett yelling for me.

"Edward get your ass down here we're going into town", Emmett bellowed out.

"What for?" I hollered back. I was still unpacking my room and I had no intentions for heading into town, until Monday morning for the beginning of my 11th grade year.

"Because, Jasper and I want to see what the guys have been up too", Emmett yelled.

"Alright man. I'll be down in a few." I answered him. It would be nice to meet up with Mike, Tyler, and Eric. We all grew up together here, and they would have insight on Jessica and Lauren. Because I knew for a fact that they were hitting that. Like I said not many options here in Forks.

I descended the stairs to be pummeled by no other than Jasper, making me fall on my ass. I jumped up instantly with my anger, and yelled at him.

"What the hell was that for, Jasper?"

"What the hell were you doing up there, spankin' it?"

"Hell no I wasn't spankin' it. That's what the bitches are for." I replied with a laugh. Just at that time Alice and Rosalie came out of the kitchen, scowling at me.

"Do you think of us as bitches, Edward?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"No, I don't think of Alice as a bitch, but you Rosie are a different story." I smirked at her. Rosalie and I have never gotten along. We're both vain people, and when you put two vain people in one house it doesn't go to well.

"You're a bastard, Edward."

"I know Rosalie, that's what makes me wonderful."

"Alright you two that is enough. Rose we all know how Edward is and he's not going to change until he meets the right girl. Jasper and Emmett don't act like that, because they're in love with us. Once Edward meets that special girl he'll change." Alice piped in.

"Ok whatever, Alice. The only right girl for me is one that is bent over in front of me. Preferably gagged, so I don't have to listen to the bitch talk." I scoffed at her.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and spat out, "You just wait Edward Cullen, you're going to fall so hard for a girl, and she's not going to give you a second look. "

"Is that another one of your visions, Alice", I used quotation marks around the word "vision" just to piss her off.

"Ok, enough of this bickering. We all know that Edward is a man-whore, so why do we continue to have this argument?" Emmett stated.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Jasper said.

Jasper and Emmett both kissed Alice and Rosalie before we headed out the door. We all got into my new silver Volvo that I got for my 17th birthday present, and headed off to the local hangout. It was a teen hangout that had arcade games, pool tables, and a diner you could eat at. It was an alright place considering it was in Forks. We had just walked into the building when I instantly recognized the guys playing a game of pool.

"What's up fellows?" I said to Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"Holy shit! I guess the rumors were true. We heard you guys were returning, but I didn't believe Jessica for a minute." Mike replied.

"Well here we are in the flesh." I replied with a smile. So how has Jessica been?" I asked him waggling by eyebrows.

They all started to crack up laughing. "Damn, you haven't changed one bit." Tyler said between laughs.

"Hell no he hasn't changed. He's the reason we had to move back here. Had some crazy bitch stalking him." Emmett answered his question.

"Well who cares what reason was that brought you back here. It hasn't been the same place since you guys left. The football and baseball team went to shit, and for the first year the girls sulked about Romeo leaving." Tyler stated.

"We'll get the teams back in shape, and I'm sure all the girls will stop sulking since Romeo has returned." Jasper said.

"Oh well the girls got better once the realized that our dicks were still here." Mike said.

"So once again, I ask how Jessica and Lauren are doing." I asked him.

"Still sluttin' around if that is what you're asking. They were ecstatic with the gossip of you returning." Eric said.

"Well I'm glad they're pleased that I'm back. I just hope my dick doesn't fall in, if they're as slutty as you make them to be. They're the only option I have here for some head." I said.

"Actually we got a new girl freshman year, and she is the hottest girl I've ever seen." Mike eyes lighted up with that comment.

"Mike, how many girls have you seen in your life? I'm sure anyone compared to Jessica and Lauren is hotter." Emmett said.

"No Emmett, Mike is fucking right about this chick. She is hotter than any Maxim model I have ever seen. Even Rosalie doesn't hold a torch to her." Tyler replied.

"I fucking doubt that Tyler. No one is hotter that my Rosalie." Emmett said.

"You shall see Monday morning at school. You'll be drooling just like the rest of us." Eric said.

Well this is the best fucking news I have received since coming back to Forks. Sure I would have to see this bitch for myself, because trusting the words from these guys isn't to promising. They never left Forks before, so they don't really know what hotness could look like. But for them to say that she is hotter than Rosalie is saying something, because even though I think Rosalie is the biggest bitch I've ever met, she still is the beautiful. Anyways, it doesn't matter how hot this girl is, because when I have her bent over the hood of my car I won't be looking at her face.

"So how is she in bed?" I asked them.

They all started to laugh at my question, and Emmett, Jasper, and I just stared at them like they have lost their minds. Mike was the first one to reply;

"Sorry man she doesn't give it up. Hell she doesn't even talk to anyone at school."

"What is she a mute?"

"No she's not a fucking mute; she doesn't associate with anyone at Forks High. She spends all her time down at the rez in La Push."

"So she's giving it up at the rez with those dogs." I crinkled my nose at that thought.

"No she doesn't give it up there either, even though those guys treat her like their personal queen."

"Well why the hell doesn't she give it up? Have you at least tried to get some from her?"

"Hell yes we've tried to get some from her. Hell we've tried to just talk to her, but she won't even do that."

"Well that will change Monday morning. I'll have that bitch giving me head in the janitor closet during lunch."

Once again they all started laughing at me. Have these guys forgot who they fuck there laughing at. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I can have any girl I damn well please to have. I think this is a perfect opportunity to make some money.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are laughing at, because no bitch turns down Edward Cullen. I'm willing to even make a bet on it. I bet you $100 that she'll be giving me head during lunch on Monday." I replied with a cocky smirk.

Mike reached his hand out to shake mine while saying, "You got yourself a bet."

After that we continue to bullshit around for a few hours. The joint had gotten in quite a few new arcade games, so that kept us busy for awhile. Jasper was the first to bring the topic of the new girl back up.

"So why did she move here to begin with?" he asked.

Tyler was the one to reply, "Her father took over the chief of police position when old man Johnson retired. He was a guard for some place in Italy before they moved here."

"The new girl is from Italy", I asked him. My dick stirring from the thought of a foreign girl writhing beneath me; hopefully she has an accent.

"Yeah she was born in Italy, and I know that look you have on your face. So the answer to your unspoken question is she does have a slight accent." Tyler

said.

My dick got instantly hard and I had to adjust myself, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. Fuck, I can't wait to meet this girl on Monday. I'm actually glad that Tanya went all stalker on me now. Who knows what I would be thinking about right now if I was still in Denali. It sure as hell wouldn't be about some hot Italian girl. Thank you Tanya for your crazy ass.

"And dude if you think you're going to get away with any shit with her Dad you're mistaken. That man is lethal when in it comes to the law. He made me piss myself when he caught me spray painting the side of the gym. I've never seen a more menacing face on someone. Of course all the girls think he's absolutely gorgeous. I think they all would sleep with him if he gave them a chance." Tyler said.

"Well I'll be sure to stay clear of him, especially since I'll be fucking his daughter. Don't want to make Daddy upset with me."

I glanced down at my watch to see that it was already 6:00. Esme gets pissed if we're not at the table to eat at 6:30. She gives some bullshit about "a family that eats together stays together", blah, blah, blah. Oh well I don't mind making Esme happy, she is the only woman I have respect for.

"Come on fellows, we got to head home if we don't want to get Esme pissed off." I told Emmett and Jasper.

"Alright lets go." They both said at the same time.

"We got to head out too." Mike, Tyler, and Eric said.

We had just walked out the building, and we were making plans for tomorrow night when I heard the sound of a motorcycle. Instantly my head whipped up, because there is nothing better than a motorcycle. Of course Carlisle refused to get me one for my birthday, but that doesn't mean I won't have one when I'm on my own. I was interrupted in my thought with the one comment that was worth interrupting my thoughts for.

"Oh shit, here she comes dude?" Mike stammered out.

"The new girl?" Jasper asked him.

"Yeah" Mike said.

Just then the hottest bitch I've ever seen came riding up, only stopping because the light turned red. She had long brown hair that hung down her back, but at the moment it was windblown from riding her bike. She had on the shortest cut off blue jean shorts I have ever seen. So short that with her bent over her bike like that a sliver of her ass cheek was hanging out. She had a pair of black biker boots that went up midway on her calves. She decided at that moment to plant both feet on the ground to stretch her back out, and when she did I was able to make out her perfect breast in that tight black wife beater shirt. I couldn't really make out her face at the moment, because she was wearing pair of black shades, but as if she could read my mind, she lifted them slightly off of her face to glance our way. Holy shit!!!! That bitch was beautiful. The word Hot doesn't even begin to cover what she looked like. She had a heart-shaped face with red plump lips, and a small nose. I couldn't make out her eye color from here, but the shape of them was doe-like giving her a look of innocence. I agree wholeheartedly with Tyler that Rosalie doesn't even hold a torch with this girl. She put her shades back on her face, and turned back to look at the light never glancing our way again. I was actually stunned that she didn't park her bike to come introduce herself to me. Oh well she probably had somewhere to be, but come Monday she'll be well acquainted with me. Just then the light turned green, and she took off like a bat out of hell. I have to say that was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen. That will fuel my fantasy for the weekend, until Monday, when I can play them out. Just then Mike broke the silence.

"What did I tell you fellows? Have you ever seen anything hotter than that shit right there?"

"Your right dude, if I wasn't madly in love with Rose I think I would've been tackling her on that bike." Emmett said joking.

I growled at that comment, because Monday that hot piece of ass will be mine.

"Dream on Emmett, once that girl gives it up to me on Monday she won't ever look at another man." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is her name anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Bella Swan" all three guys said in a husky voice.

**So there you have the first chapter to this story. Please R&R and let me know if it's worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I do not own any of these Twilight characters ***

EPOV

We had settled back in the car on our way home when I couldn't resist thinking of Bella. Fuck even her name was beautiful. Never in my life had I seen a hotter bitch before. I could picture her riding my cock while sitting on that fucking motorcycle of hers. Now that I think about that bike it was a black sleek Ducati 1098. She has to be one hellcat to be able to manage a bike like that. If she's able to handle that kind of horsepower between those sex thighs of hers, I'm guarantee she'll be able to handle what I will give her. Fuck I can't wait for school on Monday. I just realized that this is the first time in my life that I'm actually looking forward to school, and it's all because of some bitch. What the hell is this chick doing to me? Oh yeah I know, she is the sexiest piece of ass I've ever seen.

"Hey Eddie, you have some drool coming out of your mouth. Are you still thinking about that Bella chick?" Emmett said laughing.

"Of course he's still thinking about that chick, Emmett. Hell he can't go 2 minutes without thinking about pussy, and him knowing that something like Bella lives here in Forks, he probably won't be able to sleep at night." Jasper replied to Emmett.

"Hell yeah I'm thinking about Bella. You guys are queer if you aren't thinking about that girl too. I know that you two are in love and all that bullshit, but have you two ever seen a hotter piece of ass." I asked them.

They both just shrugged their shoulders, and I knew at that moment they couldn't say how they truly felt. I'm sure they're afraid of what Alice and Rosalie would do if they knew their boyfriends were fanaticizing about some chick. Especially Rosalie, that girl gets jealous if another girl even looks Emmett way. I'm not sure how she would react if she knew he thought Bella was a smokin' hot piece of ass. Oh well at least I have ammo to use against them if I need to get back at them.

"I think you're going to have a difficult time winning that bet on Monday." Jasper said.

I just laughed out loud at that comment. Why the hell would he think I have a difficult time with Bella on Monday? First, she'll see how the other girls at school with by fawning over me, so she'll want to get into the game too. That's just the way girls work. Once a girl realizes that a guy is the hottest piece of ass they've ever seen they go all territorial and shit. So really all I have to do is sit back, and wait for Bella to come to me. She'll come eventually to stake her claim. I don't blame the girl for being a prude now. Hell she hasn't had a decent dick to work with and I can clearly tell she's no slut that is going to sleep with anyone. I can tell this girl already has class since she refuses to sleep with any of those dicks around here.

"Jasper, that bitch is going to be fawning at my feet Monday morning. Once she sees me pull up, and she realizes how gorgeous I am, she won't be able to stay away from me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright man we shall see." He said.

We had just finish pulling up in the driveway, and was making are way in the door, when we were bombarded by the girls.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone almost the whole day. I know for a fact that there is nothing that interesting in Forks." Rosalie said angrily.

"Hey baby, sorry for being late. Eddie here was getting the dish on the new girl in town." Emmett told her while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"There is a new girl in town." Alice squealed out.

"Sure thing sweetheart and Edward here have been drooling since he laid eyes on her." Jasper said to her.

"Oh really. What did she say to you Edward?" Alice questioned me.

"She didn't say anything to him. We saw her on her motorcycle while leaving the joint. She glanced out way briefly, but then she just turns around and sped off." Emmett said gloating at me.

He knew that I noticed her not stopping to talk to me, especially with me being new in town. You think she would be curious to find out who I was, but that is why I thought she just had somewhere to be. Like I thought earlier, she'll get acquainted with me on Monday.

"So is she pretty?" Alice asked.

"Pretty doesn't even cover it, Ali. That girl is HOT." Emmett bellowed out. Not even realizing what he was saying before it was too late. Rosalie smacked him hard up against the back of his head.

"Emmett Cullen, you shouldn't think about other girls being HOT. Especially when I'm your girlfriend." Rosalie hissed at him.

What did I tell you? Rosalie is going to hate this girl when she sees her on Monday morning.

Just then Esme called us in for dinner. The rest of the night was uneventful. I finished unpacking my room, organized my CDs, and tuned the piano downstairs. It was past midnight when I decided to call it a night. Once I settled into bed my mind went straight to the image of Bella leaning over her motorcycle. Fuck I was hard as a brick, and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep if I didn't relief myself. I pulled out my hard cock, and started stroking it thinking about Bella's ass cheeks hanging out of those shorts. I pictured my hand skimming around the outside of them, before my fingers found their way to her bare pussy. I would slowly enter two fingers into her wet core. Her heat would envelop my fingers, and I wouldn't be able to suppress a moan. She would begin to wither on my fingers, begging me to finger fuck her faster. Of course I would oblige to her, and when my thumb ran over her clit she would come so hard while screaming my name. I would remove my fingers from her tight pussy, and bring them up to my lips to lick her juices off. Something that good can't go to waste. She would then take my mouth to hers, and sweep her tongue into it to taste herself. She then would reach down and popped open my jeans to release my engorged cock. She would slowly lower her mouth down to take me inside her hot mouth. She would slowly pump me at first, gradually building up speed. At this time I would only be making grunts and groans, because no bitch's mouth has ever felt this good before. Right when I think it can't get any better, she reaches around and starts cupping my balls.

I let out an animalistic growl with the orgasm that ripped through my body from that one fantasy. Fuck, I never even touched the girl before, and she already has this effect on me. Monday cannot come soon enough. I managed to clean myself up, and to fall in a peaceful slumber. Of course the whole night I dreamt of nothing but Bella. I really need to get this girl out of my system, because I've never thought of a bitch so much.

Sunday was an uneventful day, and before I realized it Monday morning had finally rolled around. I woke up feeling great, because I knew that my fantasies I've been having all weekend were finally going to come true. I dressed myself in a pair of dark denim jeans that hung low on my hips, a tight black t-shirt, and my black doc martins. I ran my hands through my hair happy that it looks like I just had a good roll in the sack. Bella will be begging me to let her have a chance to get my hair to look like this. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. I needed to have my strength, because once I have Bella with me I'm not going to let up until I have that bitch out of my system. Just then my siblings made their way downstairs, and after they ate their breakfast we were speeding off to school.

"I can't wait to see this new girl. What is her name, anyway? Does she hang out with Jessica and Lauren, because if she does I don't think will be able to be friends. And I just know that we'll be great friends." Alice said excitely while bouncing in her seat.

That pixie is just as excited to see Bella as I am. Get in line pixie, that pussy in mine first. Jasper decided to answer her questions, because I was still currently thinking about Bella's pussy.

"Her name is Bella Swan, and she doesn't hang out with Jessica and Lauren. From what Mike says, she doesn't talk to anyone at school. She spends all her free time down in La Push."

"Well I don't blame her for not talking to Jessica and Lauren. They're both sluts, so that just proves to me right there were going to be great friends." Alice said.

Before anyone could comment anymore about Bella we had pulled up at the school. Looking up at the school we all started to groan before exiting the car. Immediately everyone started looking our ways, and before I could even blink Jessica and Lauren sauntered up to me.

"Hello Edward" they both purred out to me at the same time.

Now before Bella I would consider these bitches hot, but knowing what else lay at this school my dick didn't even twitch at the sight of them. That was not cool, because I never had a problem before sporting wood when 2 girls were standing in front of me with their tits spilling out of their shirts. That just proved to me right there that I needed to get Bella Swan out of my system.

"Hello ladies. How have you been these past few years?" I crooned at them. Yes I wasn't planning of doing anything with these two girls until I got Bella out of my system, but I had to let them know that they would eventually get their shot with me. They both started giggling like they won the fucking lottery. I guess in a way having me talking to them is like winning the lottery.

"We missed you Edward." They once again purred at me.

Before I had a chance to respond I heard the sound of Bella's motorcycle coming. I had to hurry up and get these bitches out of here, because I didn't want Bella to think I was interested in them. So I swatted them both on the ass, and told them to get into the school. Of course they obliged to what I said, because I'm Edward fucking Cullen.

Bella's bike finally came into the view, and the sight of her on that bike got my dick instantly hard. I propped myself up against the driver side door of my car wanting to have the best possible view of her reaction when she saw me. I just loved the look of a bitch when they swoon over me. She pulled into a spot a few spots down from me, but luckily no one had parked in between so I was able to watch her completely. She parked her bike, and slowly pulled her helmet off her head. She shook her hair out to let her beautiful brown hair fall down her back. Next she slid off the tight leather jacket she was wearing to lay across the front of her bike, and at that moment is when I took in her outfit. She was wearing a midnight blue corset top that was so tight her perfect tits were spilling out the top of it. She had on a pair of short black shorts, and a pair of black wedge sandals. My god she was fucking beautiful. As if she could sense my eyes on her she glanced my way staring at me, before once again turning around to rummage through her coat pocket.

Now that was odd, she didn't even daze out looking at me. Girls spoke often of me being able to dazzle them. Just then Bella pulled out a cigarette to light, and my misguided thought was answered, she needed a smoke. My dick throbbed harder in my pants when I sat and watched her take long drags from the cigarette. Once again my mind went to my fantasy Saturday night of her thrumming my dick in her mouth. Fuck I needed her now. She flicked her cigarette once she was done, and gracefully made her way off her bike. She threw her coat over one arm, and held her helmet in the other one. When she began to walk my way, I couldn't suppress the butterflies that made their way into my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't have time to linger on that thought; when I took in her walk. Fuck even her walk is the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen. She just glided along; making it look like her feet barely touched the ground. Her legs were so long and firm, and couldn't repress the shudder that ran through my body at the thought of them wrapped around me.

She still hadn't look my way again, and I knew I needed to fix that shit now. This girl was going to be mine, so she needed to start playing her part. As she got closer I spoke out to her first.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Edward Cullen" I purred out to her.

She stopped to glance at me from head to toe, and I knew that I had this shit in the bag. She took this moment to step closer to me, and I was able to breathe in her scent. Strawberries and freesias. Never in my life have I smelled anything more exquisite. I also got a chance to see her up close, and she was even sexier. Fuck why isn't this girl on every magazine cover out there. I know for a fact that I would buy every single one of them to put up around my room, and I never once thought of doing that shit before. I was also able to see her eyes, and they were the color of the deepest chocolate. They also had a hint of gold that ran through them making her look almost exotic. My dick hardens even more, and I knew that I had to have this bitch now. My dick was going to break off if I didn't hit that shit soon. She was standing there staring at me with her head tilted to the side as if she was trying to figure something out. I'm sure she just trying to figure out how she is going to get me in bed with her, but she doesn't need to figure that out. I'm a willing participant. She smirks at me at that moment, and I had to wonder if she was able to read my thoughts.

She took another step toward me and purred out in a bell like voice, "Hello Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, and I'll never be interested in you."

And with that she walked away swaying her hips in the most tantalizing way. I knew at that moment she was playing hard to get, and there is nothing better than a good chase. I still had until lunch to have those pouty lips wrapped around my dick, and I knew without a doubt it would happen.

**Thanks for the reading Chapter 2, and please review to let me know how you like it so far. I want to make Bella's badass in this story, so if you have any ideas shoot them my way. Also the next chapter will be BPOV, so will understand how she came to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

BPOV

The alarm clock blaring woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I moved my hand to the nightstand to quiet the annoying beep. I laid there awhile contemplating whether I should even get up. Today was the first day on my 11th grade year, and I was dreading it. It's bad enough that I have to deal with hormonal adolescent teenage boys. Then add the fact that I have more knowledge than the teachers, so I couldn't possibly learn anything that I already didn't know. I was literally in hell for 8 hours a day. Charlie says that 8 hours a day shouldn't bother me, considering I'm immortal, but I don't understand his reason. Charlie just then knocked on my door interrupting my brooding self, "Get up Bella. You're going to school today. Just 2 more years, and then you'll be off to college."

"I'm up, I'm up." I replied grudgely.

I went to my closet to decide what to wear to school for the day. I know that I should dress in sweats and hoodie to keep the boys away from me, but why should I have to dress down. It's not my fault they can't control their hormones. I decided on a pair of black shorts, a midnight blue corset top, and my black wedge sandals. I brushed my hair out, grabbed my leather jacket and bag, and was finally on my way downstairs. I grabbed Pop tarts and a glass of OJ for breakfast, and settled at the table to eat. I was finishing up my breakfast when Charlie came downstairs,

"Well good morning. I'm glad that you decided to grace me with your presence." He replied with a smirk.

"Char..Dad, I don't understand why you make me go to school. I should have just stayed in Italy over the summer. At least there I get some kind of mental stimulation." I replied bitterly.

"Bella you're by daughter and the only thing I have in this world. I understand that you don't learn anything at school, but we have to keep up the charade. I don't even want to think about you being in Italy without me. Aro is too interested in you already, and he might try to turn you into a complete vampire." he replied quietly.

Charlie was never one to show a lot of emotion, so I knew it was hard for him to admit that to me.

"You're right, Dad. I just get so bored at school, especially not having anyone to talk to. What about me attending school down in La Push?"

"Bella" he stressed my name. "I understand that you've made great friends with the guys down in La Push, but there are people there that aren't comfortable with what you and I are. If I didn't make such good friends with Ephraim Black my first time here; I'm positive that you wouldn't even me allowed to step on their land." He said.

"I understand what you're saying, but I can be myself when I with them. We're all supernatural, so we don't have to hide ourselves when were together."

I glanced at the clock, and realized that I needed to get going before I was late for school. "Alright, I'm heading out. I love you Dad, and I'll see you tonight." I said to him.

"I love you too, kiddo. Be good at school, and maybe you should try to make some friends there. At least that way you won't be too lonely." He said while giving me a hug.

"Yeah right. Everyone there is an imbecile. I might lose brain cells if I tried to hold a conversation with them." I laughed out.

I made my way outside, and over to my "baby". Charlie bought my sleek Ducati motorcycle last year for my 'sweet 16th birthday'. I still laugh at that, because technically I was only turning 7. From the research that we've done on half vampires, I won't age anymore from the way I look now, which is around 17 years old. It worried my Dad at first when I was progressing so quickly, because he had already lost my mother to my birth. That was when he decided to do some research on hybrids, but he made the mistake of going to the Volterians. They just wanted to kill me at first, because they were worried that I would reveal our secret. They learned quickly that I wasn't an initial threat, but they still made Charlie stay in Italy until they thought it was safe for us to live on own. When I was around 6 years old they allowed me and Charlie to leave. Charlie was ecstatic to leave Italy, because we don't follow the normal vampire diet. We're what you would call "vegetarians", because we only hunt animals. That was when Charlie decided to settle in Forks, Washington. He had lived here a little over 100 years ago, and he knew that this place had good potential for hunting. It was the perfect time to move, because Charlie was able to take over the Chief of Police position that had just opened up. This town was ecstatic with Charlie taking the job, considering on his resume' he was an Italian guard. _If they only knew what kind of guard he truly was._ I laughed to myself at that thought.

I made the short distance to school, and pulled into the small parking lot. I took my helmet off, which Charlie insists I wear so it doesn't look suspicious, and shook my long hair out. I next removed my leather jacket, and all of sudden I had a feeling someone was watching me intensely. I lifted my gaze to look straight into the eyes of the bronze hair boy I first saw a few days ago. He was extremely gorgeous for a human, but he was still just a human. I returned my attention to my jacket, looking for my pack of cigarettes. The guys in Italy had a field day over the summer when they saw that I was smoking. I figure what the hell, I'm already immortal it's not like I can kill myself doing it. It really helps alleviate the stress from this place. Just then I caught another fleeting voice in my head, _she needed a smoke. _ That's twice that has happened to me in the past few days. The first time was Saturday afternoon when I heard, _holy shit. _I'm almost positive that it's someone thoughts, but I haven't ever been able to read thoughts before. I was talented as in the vampire sense, because I was considered a mental shield. I was able to manipulate other vampire's mental abilities. It's the main reason why Aro is so interested in me.

I flicked my finished cigarette out, and decided to head into school. _Better to get this day from hell over with, _I thought bitterly.

I began walking towards the school, when I was very aware of the bronze hair boy staring at me. He was standing around with several other kids, and I assumed that they were new here. Why a human would move to Forks? I understand Charlie's reason with the constant cloud cover and good hunting grounds, but a human doesn't have to worry about those things. The whole family was extremely gorgeous, and it seemed that four of them were paired off. That's weird; _I hope they're not blood related. _ I was pulled out of my musing when the bronze hair boy introduced himself, "Hello beautiful, I'm Edward Cullen" he purred out to me.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his tactic for being seductive, but before I could act I heard the voice again, _fuck why isn't this girl on every magazine cover out there. _I realized instantly that it was his mental voice that I have been hearing. I couldn't make sense of it, because I've never picked up ability from a human. Humans didn't have special abilities. _Maybe he's not human, _I thought suspiciously.

I tilted my head to the side to look him over. I could clearly make out his heartbeat, and it was currently beating at a normal pace. I looked into his eyes and they were a piercing green color. I didn't see any hints of gold or red in them. I took a quick breath, and realized that he smelled human; granted his smell was mouthwatering. He held no signs of being a hybrid like me. I would have to tell Charlie about this. Maybe my ability is getting stronger. _I'm sure she just trying to figure out how she is going to get me in bed with her. _ My analysis of him was cut short from his crude thought. I guess he hasn't learned yet that I don't play well with humans. Oh well he's new so I guess I'll have to spell it out for him, "Hello Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, and I'll never be interested in you." I purred out to him. I began to walk towards school again, when I caught one of his last thoughts, _nothing better than a good chase._

I shook my head thinking to myself, _Edward Cullen is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he has a chance with me._

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to let you know a little about Bella. Of course more will be revealed in the future chapters, but this was just a quick overview. Next chapter will be returning to EPOV, because there is nothing better than his dirty thoughts. Please R&R, and let me know what you like or don't like. **


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

EPOV

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella's retreating figure. She was the sexiest creature I've ever seen, and I couldn't wait to claim her as mine.

Of course, Jasper thought otherwise. "Doesn't look like you stand a chance to win that bet?" he spoke with a hint of arrogance.

I turned toward him before growling out, "I still have until lunch, and Bella will be mine."

That comment sent my whole family in hysterics. I just rolled my eyes, flipped them off, and strutted my way into school. Seriously, I'm a fucking god to these women. Why would Bella Swan feel any differently?

Unfortunately, I didn't have any of my morning classes with Bella, so I wasn't able to work my charms on her. I was just going to have to go in for the kill during lunch. I had already been approached by a shitload of girls who wanted to occupy my time during lunch, but I only had sights on one particular girl.

The bell finally rang signaling the time for lunch, and I couldn't keep the fucking grin off my face. I was getting ready to have Bella go down on me in the janitor closet, and it felt like fucking Christmas morning.

I was practically running to the lunch building, before I realized what an ass I was making of myself. I never fucking run to see a girl. _Pull yourself together, Cullen._ I slowed my pace to a fast walk. The closer I got to the building, the more anxious I got about seeing her. I had butterflies in my stomach, and I felt like a fucking eight year with their first crush. _Crush!!_ Edward fucking Cullen doesn't do crushes. I shook my head in hopes of getting that fucking ridiculous thought out. _What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

I finally got my shit under control before pulling the doors open to the lunchroom. Instantly, I was bombarded my Jessica and Lauren.

"Hi, Edward. Did you change your mind about sitting with us?" Jessica purred out while batting her eyelashes repeatedly at me.

I wanted to roll my eyes at her blatant attempt at seduction. Seriously who told her that shit was sexy? I'm going to beat the shit out of that asshole that lied to this bitch. Not because I feel bad that she's making a fool out of herself. No, I'm just pissed that I have to endure this shit.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. To think that a few days ago I was looking forward to seeing these two bitches in front of me. I was disappointed in myself. I blame this feeling of disappointment on Bella. If I wasn't introduced to her true sex appeal, I would still be living in ignorant bliss.

I just needed to get these two sluts out of my face. I didn't want Bella to think I was associating with them. "No", I spoke in a final tone while stepping around them. They both huff at my reply and stomped off toward Mike and Tyler. _Yes, go harass those fuckers. _

I did a quick glance around the cafeteria looking for Bella, but didn't spot her anywhere. _Where the hell is she? _Fuck, I hope she has this lunch.

I decided to get my food, and head over to my sibling's table.

Mike hollered out to me while I was crossing the cafeteria, "You got forty minutes Cullen to win the bet. Do you want to waste it eating?" he said with a cocky smirk.

I wanted to wipe that fucking smirk right off his face. "I don't need forty minutes to work my charm, schmuck. I do need my protein first though." I raised my lunch tray slightly, letting him know what I was talking about.

_Dumbfuck probably doesn't even know what protein is. _That thought causing a smirk to form on my face. It wouldn't be his fault if my thoughts had any truth to it. The curriculum these teachers passed out this morning was a fucking joke.

I finally reached my sibling's table. I sat on the side facing the doors, because I didn't want to miss my opportunity to spot Bella. "Where's Bella, Eddie?" Emmett said teasingly.

"She hasn't made her way to lunch yet. And quit calling me Eddie." I spat out to him.

"Ooh…Did I hit a sensitive topic?" he spoke with a smirk.

What the fuck is wrong with these people? "No, you didn't fucking hit a sensitive topic." I hissed out.

"How is the bet going?" Jasper decided to chime in with his cocky ass.

"There can't possibly be a bet, if I don't even have a chance to fucking see her." I hissed back to Jasper. I could feel my anger rising with every passing second. _Where the fuck is she at?_

Just after that comment to Jasper, I fucking spotted her. She was standing outside by the lunchroom side door. She took one last puff off her cigarette before flicking it away. She pulled the doors open roughly, and I could tell she was aggravated.

_Let me help you with that aggravation, baby._ My mind once again brought me to the fantasy I used all weekend to stroke me shit to.

Instantly, she turned my way with a glare that could cut steel. _Shit, what the hell was that for?_

She rolled her eyes at me, before facing back toward the lunch line.

"She doesn't look to excited to see you." Alice giggled out.

"Shut it, pixie" I told her.

I glanced down at my watch to see that I had twenty minutes to get Bella on her knees, and decided to get the ball rolling. I finished my food quickly before standing to discard my tray.

Bella had already picked her food out, and had made her way to an empty table. While walking towards her she pulled a worn book out of her bag. She was just getting ready to bite into her apple before I sat down in front of her.

"Hello beautiful. I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to speak to you again today." I spoke in a velvety voice.

She lifted her face to mine with a scowl look already in place. "Didn't I make myself clear this morning." She hissed out to me.

"You were serious about that." I asked while raising my eyebrows. She couldn't possibly be serious about me not having a chance with her. _Every girl wants a chance with me._

"Not this girl." She spat out to me before her eyes went wide.

_Shit! Did I say that aloud? _This was not how I was imagining this conversation going.

"I can't believe that you would say that aloud. Are you that much of an arrogant bastard?" she asked while narrowing her eyes.

I don't really remember saying that aloud, but if she says I did. I realized that I haven't answered her question. "Yes", I spoke in a tone that she should already know the answer to that question.

I knew that I was an arrogant bastard. I always believed that personality trait helped me draw in my past conquest. Maybe I needed to take a different route with Bella.

"I'm sorry that I said that at loud. You just have to understand that I've never had any trouble getting a girl. The quicker you give in to me, the better it will be for both of us. You're just holding up the inevitable here." I spoke while leaning back and crossing my arms.

She needed to understand that I was done playing her games. I wanted her, and she was going to be mine. "So how about you quit playing your little game. It was sexy as hell at first, but now it's just getting tiresome. Meet me in the janitor closet in five minutes. OK?" I said while giving her my trademark crooked smile.

Her eyes narrowed at me, and I'm almost sure I heard a low growl. _Fuck that sounded hot. I wonder if she'll make that sound coming on my dick._

"Esseri umani stupidi. Perché fa devo sprecare il mio tempo con loro?" she hissed out while pushing her chair back to stand. She grabbed her stuff quickly, before storming out of the cafeteria.

I just sat there staring at her backside in awe. Never in my life have I heard anything more fucking erotic. I'm almost certain that she was speaking Italian. I don't know what the fuck she just said, but I don't really give a shit. I thought this morning my dick couldn't get any fucking harder; that was before I heard Bella speaking Italian. _I wonder if she'll speak Italian while I'm fucking her._

I was brought out of my musing with a hand slapped down on my shoulder. I whipped around to see who it was. Newton. "What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"You lost the bet. I want my $100." He replied with a cocky grin.

I knew that lunch today was a bust with Bella. I'm positive though I can change that by tomorrow. I didn't really have time to work my charm with her today, but I was planning on changing that tonight. I was going to take a visit to Miss Bella Swan's house.

"Would you be willing to raise the wager for an extension?" I asked him with my own cocky grin.

His eyes narrowed before replying, "What are the implications?"

"$200 says that I'll have Bella Swan on her knees tomorrow." I gave him a smirk with my reply.

"Deal" he spoke while reaching out to shake my hand. He walked away quietly laughing to himself.

I don't know what the hell he was laughing about; because I'm positive Bella will be thrilled when she sees me at her house tonight. I just hope she doesn't keep her window locked.

_**Esseri umani stupidi. Perché fa devo sprecare il mio tempo con loro? (Stupid humans. Why do I have to waste my time with them?)**_

**Do you think Edward will learn his lesson in the next chapter? Please R&R to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

BPOV

I stormed out of the cafeteria inserious need of a cigarette. I couldn't believe how many times I have slipped up today with Edward Cullen. Ugh…just thinking his name caused a growl to bubble in my chest. I desperately needed to stay clear from him so I wouldn't expose myself.

_That's easier said than done Bella; because Edward doesn't seem to take the hint you don't want him around_.

I mean don't get me wrong; he is extremely gorgeous for a human. With his bronze hair, piercing green eyes, chiseled face features, lean muscular body, ugh…stop thinking about that Bella.

I finally made my way outside and had my cigarette lit. I took a long drag and felt my body start to relax instantly. I still don't have a plausible explanation as to why I can hear Edward's thoughts. I have to admit that it has definitely peak my curiosity and if it was with someone else I would actually attempt to get to know them.

Unfortunately, the one person's thoughts I can actually hear is a stupid, egoistical, cocky bastard. Beautiful bastard, yes, but still a bastard. I still can't believe he actually demanded for me to meet him in the janitor closet. _Oh I'll meet you in that closet Edward Cullen and I'll show you what nightmares are made up of. _Thinking of ways to scare the shit out of him causes a small chuckle to escape my lips.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I internally groaned thinking that only half the day was gone. I pulled my trusty flask from my bag and quickly took a swig. I don't usually have to resort to alcohol to get through the day but today I was highly in need of it. I'm just glad that I'm a hybrid so I can still enjoy the mind numbing benefits of vodka.

I took a quick glance at my schedule and saw that I had Biology next. I return my flask in my bag and headed my way toward the science building. I needed to pick up speed so I wouldn't be late. I absolutely hated being tardy for class. Nothing is more embarrassing than having the whole class staring at you.

I strode right into the classroom before the late bell rang. The room was already packed and I didn't see an available seat at first. Mr. Banner must of sense my problem because he quickly told me there was seat available in the back.

I looked toward the direction he was speaking of and was met with a pair of amused green eyes. _You've got to me kidding me. God, kill me now before I kill this human_. I shuffled my feet toward my seat; trying to prolong the inevitable.

Once I reached the table I roughly pulled my chair out. I slumped down in it, scooting as close to the edge as I could get.

I heard Edward give a quiet chuckle. "Don't worry I don't bite too hard." he leaned over to purr in my ear.

I could feel the growl building and it took all my control to squash it down. I couldn't lose control around him; even though I wanted nothing more than to show him how hard I could bite.

I turned toward him with narrowed eyes, "I would suggest you stay on your side of the table." I hissed out to him.

He gave me crooked grin before leaning in even further, "I'm sorry I don't think I can do that. I find you to appealing to try to stay away from you." He said while giving me a smoldering look.

"If you know what is good for you; you will stay far away from me." I sneered out to him.

He let out a quiet laugh. "Bella, I can't possibly stay away from you; you're my lab partner for the year. I'm willing though to be your partner outside of class too." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Was this guy serious? I was just getting ready to give him a snide remark before Mr. Banner interrupted me.

"Mr. Cullen, talk to Miss Swan on your own personal time. If you interrupt my class again you will get detention." he sternly said to him.

Edward let out a quiet growl but quietly shifted back to his side of the table. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced my face. If it wasn't for Mr. Banner stepping in I'm afraid I would have end exposing myself.

The rest of class went by torturously slow. It didn't help that Edward openly stared at me the whole class while picturing us in different sex positions.

If only this guy could get his thoughts under control I would attempt to talk to him.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class. I quickly jumped out of my seat, moving faster than I should have. I heard Edward call my name out but I completely ignored him. I needed to get away from him as fast as I could.

I still had two more classes left but once this day is over I'm going to head to the store for some cigarettes and then I'm going to hunt. I'm in desperate need to let out my frustration caused by none other than Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Bella was quickly out of her seat once the bell rang. I tried to call out to her but she must not have heard me. Oh well, I'll have my chance to talk to her tonight. I really need to find out why she's playing so hard to get.

The rest of the day went by fucking slow. If it wasn't for the conquest of Bella this place would definitely be my own personal hell. So once the final bell rang I was fucking pleased.

I made my way out to the parking lot, disappointed that Bella was already leaving. Well at least I got to stare at her fine ass on that bike. Fuck, I've never seen anything sexier.

"Edward, quit staring at Bella's ass and get in the car." The bitch Rosalie barked out to me. How the fuck does Emmett put up with her bitchiness?

"Fuck off Rosalie. I'll stare at a beautiful ass if I want to. You're just a jealous bitch because I don't want to stare at your ass." I replied with a smirk.

Rosalie was a vain bitch and she's always been jaded that I never thought she was hot.

She rolled her eyes at me and got in the car. The rest of my siblings quietly got in and we soon were on our way home.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how beautiful she was. I wanted nothing more than to invite her over to my place. I could picture her sprawled out naked on my bed; withering underneath me from the pleasure I would give to her.

Fuck that image alone made my cock painfully hard. I try to adjust myself inconspicuously but Alice caught me and let out a quiet chuckle.

"So how was the rest of your day, Edward?" she turned in her seat to face me. "Did you see Bella again?" her head lowering to try to hide her snickering.

A huge smile formed on my face thinking about Bella. "Yeah, we have Biology together. She's my partner." Wiggling my eyebrows to emphasize the word 'partner'.

"Oh really, did you have a chance to talk to her?" her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I tried to but Mr. Banner was being a dick. Threatened me with detention if I didn't shut up. I was pissed because I wanted to invite Bella over." My fist clenching thinking about that fucktard.

Everyone in the car let out a gasp and I quickly looked in the rearview mirror to find all their mouths hanging open.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

Jasper was the first to let out a loud laugh. "Oh shit dude, you've got it bad for Bella. You were actually going to invite her over. That shit is priceless." He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Everyone else started to howl with laughter, too.

"Why the hell are you guys laughing?" I hissed out to them. I couldn't figure out what the fuck they thought was so funny.

Alice quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before answering my question. "You do realize Edward that you've never once invited a girl over to the house. It's just funny that the one girl you want to invite over doesn't want anything to do with you."

I quickly narrowed my eyes at her. "She's just playing hard to get, Alice. Why would she not want anything to do with me? For Christ sake, I'm a god to women." I spat out to her.

That caused another round of laughter from the pricks that were in the car with me. We finally arrived home and that was a good thing. I was very close to start pounding on some bitches.

I quickly jumped out of the car to head inside to my room. I had a lot to think about; mostly it being about Bella. OK all of it was about Bella.

Esme stopped me though from heading to my sanctuary. "Hello dear. How was your first day?" she reached up to kiss my cheek.

"It was fine, Mom." I bent down to give her a kiss as well. I might be a jerk to everyone else but I wasn't one to Esme.

"That's good honey. Do you mind running to the store for me? I just realized that I don't have enough eggs for dinner." She asked me.

I let out a small sigh. I really didn't feel like going to the store but I could never tell Esme 'no'. "Sure mom, I don't mind." I told her.

I turned to head back outside to my car. Jasper decided that he was going to join me. I raised my eyebrows at him, silencing telling him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded his head in understanding and settled himself in the passenger seat.

We rode to the store in companionable silence and I was thankful for that. I was trying to sort out if what my siblings said in the car had any truth to it. Of course I thought Bella was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen but would that alone cause me to fall for her. I shook my head at that thought; Edward Cullen doesn't fall for a woman, women fall for me.

I parked my car in the nearest space at the store and we both got out to head inside. I was just getting ready to walk through the doors when I felt a hot body collide with me; the impact causing me to stumble back slightly.

My arms instinctually wrapped around the person before I had a chance to realize who it was. The person began to squirm and I glanced down to realize it was Bella.

A crooked grin formed on my face, "Baby, if you wanted me to hold you all you had to do was ask", my arms tightening around her. I couldn't believe how hot her body felt up against mine. She fit so perfectly in my arms and my cock began to get hard from the contact.

She started to squirm more in my arms, "Get the fuck off of me" she hissed out while pushing me away.

She glanced back over her shoulder before running out to the parking lot. Just then the doors flew open and an old man came running out of the store. "Get back her missy. You're in a lot of trouble." He yelled out towards Bella.

Bella threw herself on her bike and quickly jumpstarted it. She revved the bike up loudly, "You can't prove anything old man", she yelled out before speeding out of the parking lot.

I watched her disappear around the corner before I turned my attention toward the old man. I was just getting ready to ask him what the fuck that was all about before Mike Newton Sr. came running out of the store. "Did you catch the little bitch?" he said while doubling over, trying to catch his breath.

I let out a menacing growl, which caused Jasper to whip his head in my direction. "What the fuck did you just call her?" I clenched my fist, trying to keep myself from killing this fucker.

He picked his head up to see who the fuck was cussing at him. Before he could answer me, the old man interrupted us, "Sorry Mike she got away; that girl can run fast." He said exasperatedly.

"Damn it" Mike Sr. yelled out. "That little whore stole over $500 from my pants" his frustration causing him to run a hand over his face.

My eyes widen with his statement. Did Bella really steal Mike Sr. money? Fuck that is hot if she did.

"What do you want to do about?" the old man questioned him.

"I can't do anything about it" he spat out to him. "Her fucking dad is the chief of police. It's my word against hers and I'm certain he'll believe his little girl."

He abruptly turned away and started to head out to the parking lot. Jasper and I quickly looked at one another before leaving to head into the store.

"Do you really think she took his money?" Jasper glanced out the corner of his eye at me.

"I don't fucking know" I shrugged my shoulders at him. "If she did though; that is so fucking hot." I couldn't resist the smile that formed on my face.

Jasper shook his head at me before heading off the get the eggs. We had finally made it back home and Jasper swiftly told everyone about the drama. Emmett was upset that he missed out on seeing Mike Sr. pissed.

After dinner I immediately made my way upstairs to my room. I quietly shut the door before lying on my bed to think about the events that had occurred today. I closed my eyes; thinking of the beautiful enigma that is Bella.

I ended up dozing off for awhile before I abruptly woke up. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that it was a little past one o'clock. I sat up and ran my hands over my eyes to try to wake myself up.

I should have just went back to sleep but I was itching to see Bella. I knew it was completely irrational but I curious as to whether she took the money or not.

Before I could talk myself out of it I found my way driving to her house. I parked a few houses down and got out to walk on foot. Luckily the town was small so I quickly learned today where she lived.

I made my way down to her house and was currently trying to figure out which window was hers. I didn't see the police cruiser in the driveway so I wasn't worried about getting caught by her father. I definitely don't need the fucking chief of police coming after me; especially since he made Tyler piss himself.

I decided to climb the tree closet to the front window. I slowly made my way up and was surprised when I peeked into the window to find Bella's room. The only problem was that Bella wasn't in her bed. I figured she probably was in the bathroom because the whole downstairs was dark. I decided to wait awhile to see if she came back in.

An hour passed by and Bella still hadn't returned to her bedroom. I decided that she probably had fallen asleep downstairs and that I needed to get home for some sleep.

I was just getting ready to climb down before I heard her voice, "Edward", her tone disbelieving. I quickly glanced down to find Bella staring at me with narrowed eyes.

I made my way down the tree before turning to face her. My eyes swept over her body only to notice that her hair was windblown and her clothes were torn. _What the fuck had she been doing? _

**What do you think Bella is going** **do about Edward? Please review to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own these Twilight characters***

**I hoped everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. **

**Please leave me a review for this chapter. I want to make sure that I'm delivering what everyone wants.**

BPOV

This day was absolute hell. Not only did I have to endure Edward Cullen's cocky ass but I also had to deal with Mike Newton Sr. Who the hell did that guy think he was grabbing my ass in the middle of the store? Of course I took his money because I was going to be compensated for his advances. What is wrong with men to think that they can just go around and grope me?

I got a little over $500 from that jerk. Jake will be thrilled when I give him the money. He has been fixing up his Volkswagen Rabbit so the money will go for good use. I've tried before to give Jake money for his car but he always refused it. He said that it wasn't right to take money from Charlie. I tried to tell him that Charlie had accumulated a lot of money over the years. Charlie was a simple man so we didn't live lavishly but Jake would still rebuff my suggestion. I'm sure though when I tell him I stole this money from Mike Sr. he will be thrilled to take it. Jake and his friends had huge fallout with Mike Newton Jr. last summer when he wouldn't stop harassing me.

When I arrived home Charlie was still at work. He had sent me a text earlier saying he was going to work the night shift. I pulled my bike in the garage and went inside to make myself a quick dinner. I hastily ate my spaghetti but I still felt on edge while doing the dishes. I needed to do something to help alleviate my frustration and a hunt would do just the trick.

I didn't have to hunt as frequently as Charlie because I received most of my nourishment from food. Every few months I would crave animal blood though. I craved it the most when I was under a lot of stress.

I changed into an old t-shirt and pair of pants. I put on my running sneakers and headed out the back door toward the woods. Charlie loved the idea of being able to walk out the back door to hunt.

Once I ran to my destination I allowed my vampire instincts to take over. I quickly took down two small does but I still felt frustrated. I needed something to give me a good chase. There is nothing better than a challenging hunt.

I continued to run north until I finally came across a huge grizzly. He put up a hell of a fight and it was exactly want I needed to alleviate my frustrations.

I slumped to the ground fully sated from all the blood I had consumed. My mind was finally calm and it allowed me to think over the events that had happened today. Edward was quite a mysterious human. I'm stilled stumped as to how I could possibly pick up on a talent from him. I wonder if he is aware that he can read minds or is it something that will only manifest if he was a changed into a vampire.

That thought caused a shudder to run through me. I'm not sure if it was good shudder or not. I think I would enjoy getting to know him if he had a different attitude. I enjoy confidant people but his cockiness is to the extreme. I know that he is the most gorgeous human I've ever seen but his views toward women are disgusting.

Oh well I guess the mystery behind Edward Cullen will just have to go unsolved.

I pulled myself up and began to run back towards home. I was in desperate need of a few hours of sleep before school. Allowing my vampire instincts to surface always drains me.

I had just walked past the lines of trees outside of my home when I heard a rustling of tree branches. I started to creep closer to the house not wanting to give myself away. When I reached the tree outside of my bedroom window I was able to pick up the intruder's scent. _Edward._

He gracefully landed on the ground before turning around to face me. He swept his eyes over my form and I realized quickly what a mess I was from my hunt. I was just getting ready to acquire why he was here before he spoke out loud.

"What the hell happen to you Bella?" his tone showing nothing but concern.

I was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "It looks like you got mangled by a wild animal." He voice rising with alarm.

My eyes went wide at how accurate his assumption was but I quickly composed myself. I couldn't allow him to think that his statement had any truth to it. His thoughts were racing with images of a bear trying to attack me while I was fighting to get away. _No Edward it was the other way around. I was attacking the bear while the bear was trying to run from me. _I caught myself before a giggle escaped me.

His next thoughts quickly sobered me up. They were images of him finding the bear and attempting to kill it. He was worried about me running into it again and not being able to escape the second time around. It was quite sweet the way he wanted to protect me. It was definitely better than the thoughts he was having earlier about us.

I felt bad knowing what I was going to have to do but it was the only way to protect him. I didn't need to be responsible for Edward wandering through the woods looking for a bear. He definitely gets under my skin but I didn't want him to be hurt in any way.

I took a quick intake of breath before I blew it out slowly. "What the hell are you doing here Edward? Were you actually peeking in my window like some pervert peeking tom?" I said while running my hand over my hair trying to tame it. "I just went for a late night run because I couldn't sleep and I tripped over a fallen log. It's no big deal, I didn't break any bones." I swept my hands quickly over the front of my body to prove that I was in one piece.

He narrowed his eyes at me; most likely from my snarky attitude. A loud sigh escaped from him before he began to run his hands through his hair. He began to pace back and forth; his thoughts a jumbled mess of what he wanted to say next. "I needed to see that you were alright from earlier. I was worried when you ran from the store because of Mike Sr." He stopped quickly before he turned to glare at me. "Did he hurt you Bella? Because so help me God I will fuck that fucker up if he laid a hand on you." His nostrils were beginning to flare from his anger.

My mouth dropped open from the intensity in his eyes. He was dead serious and that made me feel more like a bitch for doing this next.

"You just need to leave Edward. All day you've been nothing but a cocky jerk towards me. Do not think that you can show up at my house and try to be all chivalrous and I would just forget your true intentions towards me." I said while rolling my eyes at him. "I told you this morning that I would never be interested in someone like you so please just leave before I call my Dad to come and remove you." I placed my hands on my hips waiting for him to challenge me.

He was thinking of ways to try and convince me that he truly cared about what happened earlier to me. My stomach started to churn from the way I've reacted to his kindness. It was the only way though because him and I did not belong in the same world.

He came to a conclusion when he realized that I wasn't going to back down. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier at school but I truly was concerned about what happened to you." He spoke in a defeated tone.

When he started to walk past me his arm brushed up against mine. A surge of electricity shot through me and I let out a small gasp. His eyes quickly met mine and I knew that he felt the same thing. He was looking at me with longing and I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I knew he was telling the truth. I was confused at how his attitude could do a complete 180 from this morning but I knew from his thoughts that he was being sincere.

I would not allow myself to do that though. I could not let myself get involved with him so I just needed to cut the ties here. I hastily removed my arm away from him while giving him a scowling look. I needed him to believe that I would never be interested in him. From the look on his face, caused by my reaction, he wholeheartedly believed me.

I watched him walk away from me with his head hanging low. A part of my heart chipped away from that sight but I knew it was for the best. I would never have a place in my world for Edward Cullen.

EPOV

What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt these emotions towards any girl before. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms when I realized that she was safe. I was so worried that an animal had tried to attack her but was glad when she told me she just fell from running.

She had every right not to trust my sincerity in caring about her. I have been a cocky jerk to her all morning but that is the only way I've ever been. Every other girl that I've met before was never bothered with the way I treated them; except for Tanya but that bitch was just crazy.

Alice's statement from Saturday rang through my mind, _"You just wait Edward Cullen, you're going to fall so hard for a girl, and she's not going to give you a second look."_

I felt bile starting to rise in my throat at the truth in Alice's statement. I have fallen hard for Bella and she doesn't want anything to do with me.

Fuck. I need to figure out a way to change Bella's mind about me and make her mine.

**So it looks like Edward and Bella have finally made some steps in the right direction. We shall see if they continue on this path. **

**Please review to let me know if you like the story so far. The reviews truly help in keeping me motivated to write this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to say thanks for everyone who has left reviews or added this story to your alerts and favorites. **

***I do not own these wonderful Twilight characters***

**EPOV**

When I finally got home I went straight to bed from exhaustion.

I was surprised that I was able to get any sleep because all my thoughts kept circling around Bella.

This one girl has completely turned my emotions in turmoil. I don't understand the hold she has on me. I know she is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen but other than that I know nothing about her.

I'm also frustrated that the one time I show any type of concern for a girl she completely blows me off. I was genuinely worried about her state of appearance last night and when I voiced my concern she acted like a complete bitch.

Maybe I should just try and forget about her. She has already told me several times that she would never be interested in me so maybe I should just become uninterested in her.

I quickly got myself out of bed; determined that I wouldn't think about the mysterious Bella Swan again.

I was in desperate need of release but decided that I would settle for a cold shower instead. I've already relieved myself once to the idea of Bella Swan and I was determined not to do it again.

I took a quick cold shower and dressed myself before heading downstairs to join the rest of my family. They were already settled around the table eating breakfast so I grabbed some toast and orange juice before joining them.

I wasn't even finished chewing my first bite of toast before the teasing began. "So do you think today Bella will fall for your charm?" Alice questioned in a sing-song voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her before replying. "I actually decided that Bella isn't worth my time anymore." I spat at her.

My hostility towards her caused Emmett to bellow a loud laugh. "You've got it so bad, brother." He said cockily.

That caused the rest of my siblings to break out in a fit of laughter.

I shook my head at them before abruptly standing from the table. "Whatever" I mumbled. "I just decided that I had better things to pursue than Bella Swan." After that being said I stomped out of the kitchen.

I knew that statement was the farthest thing from the truth but I was resolved in sticking with my plan about being uninterested in Bella.

I just have to convince my siblings that I view her as every other girl so they'll ease up on the teasing.

I had just made my way out of the kitchen when I heard Jasper yell out. "It looks like you owe Mike Newton $200." He finished with a loud laugh.

_Shit…I completely forgot about that stupid bet I made with him._

Fuck it…I didn't want to pay Newton $200 but I was a man of my word.

I stomped my way into the garage and decided that I needed to drive to school alone. My siblings could take Rosalie's car so that way I didn't have to endure anymore of them chiding me.

It was nice being able to drive without my siblings' chit chatting the whole way.

I reached the school quickly and parked in the same spot as I did yesterday.

There weren't many cars in the lot since I arrived so early. I pushed play on my IPOD and the sounds of Claire de Lune filled the car.

My eyes closed on their own accord while my head settled against the head rest. It was nice to just relax and not think about ways to seduce Bella. This feeling alone made my plan to stay uninterested in her look even better.

Time passed too quickly and the parking lot began to fill up. When my siblings arrived they weren't too pleased I left them earlier. "What the hell is your problem?" Rosalie spat at me. "You could have had some common courtesy and told us that we needed to drive ourselves."

I shrugged my shoulders at her; determined not to let her ruin my newfound peace.

I did a quick glance around the schoolyard and spotted Jessica and Lauren sauntering up to me. A mischievous smile marked my face in the realization that they would be perfect in forgetting Bella.

"Hello Edward" they both purred out to me.

My eyes swept over their body and were kind of pleased with what I saw. They both were wearing skirts so short that I knew that if they bent over their asses would be hanging out. Jessica was wearing a tight t-shirt that was so small a sliver of her stomach was showing. Lauren was wearing a halter top that was barely containing her tits from spilling out. They both had topped their outfits off with a pair of stilettos.

I planned formed in my head and before I could think it through I was voicing it. "So would you lovely ladies like to ditch morning classes with me?" I asked with my panty dropping smile.

Their eyes glazed over with lust and I knew that I had this shit in the bag. A small part of me was frustrated that my charm didn't have the same effect on Bella but I quickly squashed that thought.

"Of course Edward" they both replied excitedly.

I heard my siblings' huff behind me but I completely ignored them.

I was just getting ready to tell them to get into the car when I heard the one sound I was trying to avoid.

_Bella's motorcycle. _

My eyes were acting traitorously when they began scanning the parking lot for her bike. My mind kept screaming at me to remember the plan but my body was not in the same mind frame.

My plan was in shambles when my eyes finally landed on her. She had parked in the same spot as yesterday and once again I had a perfect view of her.

The outfit she was wearing made me completely forget about everything. I didn't think about the plan to forget about her or the fact that Jessica and Lauren was still waiting for me beside my car.

All I could think about was the way her ass looked in those tight black leather pants. Her top was a simple white wife beater that hugged her body deliciously.

I actually licked my lips when I glanced at her five inch stiletto boots.

_How could I possibly think I could forget about her?_

Her head quickly shot up, from rummaging in her bag, to lock eyes with me. She shook her head slowly before she focused her attention back on her bag.

_What the hell was that about?_

She pulled out her pack of cigarettes before lighting one up. I was memorized once again with the way she puffed on it. I was tempted to walk over and ask to bum one from her but thought better of it when she narrowed her eyes at me.

_Why does she hate me so much? _My inner thoughts were getting annoyed with her response towards me.

Just then Mike Newton came storming pass me when a menacing look on his face. He was heading straight towards Bella and I had a feeling his anger was pointed towards her.

His whole body was completely rigid when he came to a stop in front of her. "Where the fuck is my dad's money?" he hissed out.

I pushed myself off of my car with anger coursing through me.

_Who does this fucker think he is talking to her like that?_

Her eyes quickly met mine once again and she shook her head 'no' at me. I stopped in my tracks; convinced that she could definitely read my mind.

Her face was eerily calm as she responded to Newton. "I don't recall what you're talking about Newton." She brought her hand up to inspect her nails.

Her nonchalant attitude just fueled Mike's anger. "You know what the hell I'm talking about. I know that you stole $500 from my dad yesterday, you little bitch." He spewed out to her.

She said absolutely nothing to him while she continued to smoke her cigarette. She took one last drag off of it before she flicked it on the ground. She stomped the bud out with the tip of her boots before she reached around to grab her bag from her motorcycle.

She threw it over her shoulder and quickly sidestepped around Mike.

His nostrils began to flare and he hastily reached out to grab her arm.

Everything after that happened so quickly. Bella whipped her leg out to knock Mike's leg out from underneath him. He fell hard on his ass with a thump against the concrete. She stuck the heel of her boot against his throat while gently pressing it into his skin. He whimpered from the contact and began to try to push himself up.

"Don't you fucking think about it." She said in the low menacing voice. The look on her face was truly deadly and a small part of me actually felt fear for Newton. "I'm going to tell you this once and I want you to relay this message to your pervert Dad." She leaned her body over his. "DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN." The icy tone of her voice sending chills up my spine. "Maybe if your Dad wasn't too busy groping my ass; he would know what the hell happened to his money." She spit out to him before she quickly removed her foot.

She swiftly took in the crowd that had gathered around the display of her and Newton.

She narrowed her eyes while trudging through the open space in the crowd. She was spewing Italian out and my cock began to involuntarily harden.

She pulled out her cell phone and speedily dialed a number. When she walked past where I was standing I heard the end of her conversation. "Meet me after school; I got the money for your part." She ended the call by snapping her phone shut.

I watched her walk inside the building; refraining myself from running after her. The only thought that kept circling through my mind was if she was alright.

The pull I felt towards her was too strong to keep my feet in place. They instinctually began to walk after her but was stopped short from the nasally voice of Jessica. "Where are you going, Edward?" she whined out. "I thought…like…we were going to leave."

I hastily stopped, while reaching up the pinch the bridge of my nose.

I had completely forgotten about Jessica and Lauren waiting to get inside my car.

_Fuck….What is Bella doing to me?_

I slowly turned to face them and was met with two pairs of anxious eyes. I was suddenly not interested in what I had planned for us to do this morning. "I'm cancelling our plans. I've got some shit I need to take care of." I spoke in a demanding tone while turning to head into school.

They both gasped in surprise at my statement. "Why Eddie?" Jessica said with a pout.

I slowly turned back towards her with narrow eyes. "That's not your fucking concern." I hissed at her. "And don't call me fucking Eddie. My name is Edward." With that being said I quickly spun on my heels to head into school.

My morning classes went by dreadfully slow. Everyone was in a buzz about what went down this morning between Bella and Mike. I was pissed to find out that Mike Sr. had groped Bella's ass.

No one should be permitted to touch that beautiful ass except for me. I was convinced that Bella took the money from him. I was fucking pleased that she did it too. If he was man enough to act on his impulses; he was man enough to face the consequences.

The bell for lunch finally rang and I slowly rose from my seat. I decided to bypass the lunchroom and instead hang out in my car. I was not interested in hearing my family goad me about Bella. A small part of me was also trying to avoid Newton and the stupid bet I had made with him.

My mind was still in a jumble about the feelings I was experiencing with Bella. Never once in my life I felt the need to protect someone as I did with her. It took all my willpower this morning not to go and rescue her from Mike.

_Bella doesn't want to be rescued. She's not interested in you shithead._

I was pissed about my thoughts but I knew they were right. She told me on several accounts that she would never me interested in me.

I continually ran my hands through my hair. This is what I get for deviating from the plan to forget Bella. I was sitting by myself in my car; brooding about something that will never come about.

Time passed all too quickly and once again it was time for Biology. When I reached the classroom I slowly made my way over to my lab table. Bella was already sitting down but she didn't lift her head to look at me.

My ego was definitely taking a few hits from the disposition Bella has towards me. I abruptly pulled my stool out; hoping to gain her attention.

_Absolutely nothing...Edward just give up._

I felt obsolete when I settled into my chair. I took one last glance at Bella to find her body utterly stiff; her reaction portraying how uncomfortable she felt towards me.

I allowed a deep sigh to escape me before I pulled myself back together. I was determined not to let this beautiful girl damage my self esteem.

I turned my body towards the front of the classroom and focused all my attention on the lecture.

Her body relaxed minimally but she never glanced my way.

This was the way the rest of the class transpired; both of us tense because of the presence of one another.

The bell finally rang and Bella once again darted from her seat.

I slowly shook my head while gathering my books.

_I guess I deserve her actions towards me. Maybe if I wasn't a cocky bastard towards her yesterday, we could possibly be friends._

I mentally scoffed at myself. Friends…yeah right. I would be lucky if I was even able to call her an acquaintance.

_Now you just sound like a needy son of a bitch._

I stormed out of the classroom, pissed that she could make me feel so needy.

My pissy mood never lifted the rest of the school day. I had several girls proposition me but not even that could pull me out of my Bella funk.

The sound of the final bell rang loud and clear and I was never more relieved for the day to end. As I walked out to my car I was convinced that my day couldn't get any worse.

Of course I was fucking wrong. Standing right beside Bella's motorcycle was three huge Native Americans. I was shocked at how huge these guys were but what shocked me the most was Bella's reaction to their presence.

The biggest of the three was hugging her tightly while spinning her around.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut when I heard the bell like laughter escaping from Bella's beautiful lips.

_Why the fuck can I not make her laugh like that?_

The shitty part was that I didn't even notice Mike Newton leaning up against my car with a shit eating grin on his face.

**Poor Edward is seriously having a time with handling all these new emotions. I wonder how long it'll take these two kids to get their stuff straight.**

**With that being said, you know the drill. Please leave me a review to let me know how the story is coming along. Also if you have any ideas for the story, I'm all ears. **


	8. Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating, "On a Whim", "My One Mistake", and "Out of this World". Life has really kicked me in the butt these past few months. First, celebrating the holidays with my family and then finding out my oldest daughter is sick. She was diagnosed with a rare condition called VUR which means her ureter from her kidney is about 5 times too big. We go Monday to a pediatric kidney specialist to determine if she has any kidney damage and what are options are. I promise you I've tried to sit down and write but I'm having a terrible time focusing on the story when so much else is on my mind. Once I find out my options for her I will sit down to finish these stories. I already have a few chapters outlined so I just need to fill in the blanks. Thanks everyone so much for your support of my stories. I'm a first time writer and it means a lot to me that I can deliver something worth reading.


End file.
